


μοῖτος εὕρεσις	. A thankful Discovery.

by SillyNonnyFicsAreForFandoms



Category: ActuallyStephen, DanPlan, actuallyoddplan
Genre: Alpha Stephen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Married Couples, Morning Sickness, Omega Anne, Omega Gavin, Omega Hosuh, Pregnancy, SO MUCH FLUFF, mentions of mpreg, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyNonnyFicsAreForFandoms/pseuds/SillyNonnyFicsAreForFandoms
Summary: Hosuh would always be thankful for his mate. Even with his irregular heats, even if there was a chance he could never be pregnant, he would always be thankful. They'd been trying to have a baby for the last two years, and never once did Stephen blame him for the fact that he hadn't been able to get pregnant. And yeah, Hosuh had weird heat symptoms leading into it, but Stephen was always there for him every step of the way, even if a month and a half was a little too close for even his normal heat.
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	μοῖτος εὕρεσις	. A thankful Discovery.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_dropped_my_croissant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dropped_my_croissant/gifts).



> Hi! I don't normally post on Sunday, but I_Dropped_My_Croissant, you are so sweet that I had to give you a gift. I wrote this last night before going to bed, and I'm so sorry if you don't like this. If you don't, let me know, and I will gladly write something else for you that you will like better! Thank you so much for all your kind words.

Stephen knew immediately when Hosuh's cycle began. How, one may ask, did he know? Well, the answer was simple. He started cleaning _everything_ and took to baking rather than cooking. His body craved something sweet, so he was more than willing to provide what it needed. The omega's cycle had never been consistent; sometimes it was right around when a normal omega had a heat, some other times it wouldn't appear for upwards of a year, and rarely it would show up a month or so after his last. That would be the case this time, with Hosuh's last heat being a month and a half prior. It also came with nausea for the whole week leading up to it.

That last part always worried Stephen. Seeing his partner, his mate, in so much pain was horrible. Usually he could keep it down with some medication, which was good and put him a little more at ease. But every time it happened, he wanted to ask if it was for a different reason instead of the heat. For the last two years, they had been trying to get pregnant. Hosuh knew his irregular heats meant it was unlikely that he could carry, but that didn't stop them from trying. 

Today, after Hosuh had already cleaned the house, baked three batches of cookies, and set up the nest in their bedroom, Stephen was sitting in the bathroom with his mate who's body was revolting against himself. 

"It's probably gonna hit in the next two days," Stephen sighed, holding Hosuh's hair away from his face. His scent was so sour, so intense, that his pain would likely cause the house to reek until it hit. "I'll let my boss know, so I'll be here for you." 

Hosuh didn't have anything left to give up, clutching at his stomach with one hand and the other holding him up against the floor. His body was so warm, the cool tile was a blessing, and he felt so lucky to have a caring mate. Stephen never left him whenever this happened, no matter how tired he was, and the omega knew that he was one of the luckiest omegas in the world. Even if his legs were numb, his vision swimming, and the rest of his body being weak from exertion. 

"Thanks," He managed to get out, the nausea calming down now that his stomach was empty. He weakly pushed his alpha away, trying to get to his feet so he could brush his teeth, take some medication, and rest. He felt so tired, exhausted, but there was no way he wasn't going to prepare for his oncoming heat properly. Pressure came at his sides, and he looked up to see Stephen helping him up. 

"C'mon, let's get you washed up. This shit sucks."

Hosuh nodded, accepting the help to stay upright as he cleaned himself up, taking his medication as the feeling ebbed away. He wanted to be presentable as their friends were coming over later to hang out together. If his heat ruined that, he wouldn't be able to face them until he got over his own embarrassment and anxiety. 

"I know, but- We need to get ready for when the others arrive. Anne is going to be here first." 

"Right. C'mon, Hos," Stephen kissed his forehead, breathing in his scent for a brief moment as the pain began to fade away. Hosuh felt his face flush in embarrassment, though he knew he had no reason to be so. There was no one in the whole world who he loved more than Stephen, not because they were mates. Not because they'd known each other for so long. And not because he was an Alpha, not because he was the one his inner omega had screamed for his entire life, but because he was caring. Sure, the psychopath could be, well, psychopathic, but behind closed doors, Hosuh knew he'd be hard-pressed to find someone as gentle as his mate. 

Someday, he wanted to be able to raise a kid with him. He knew Stephen would be a good father, he'd practically raised his little brother, but there was the nagging fear in the back of his mind that he wouldn't be a good papa. 

"I love you," He said softly. He didn't expect a response, especially not the laughter he received. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"I- Oh man, I'm not laughing at you, Hosuh-" 

"Yeah right." Hosuh rolled his eyes, smiling with his mate, "C'mon, let's get ready for our guests."

"That's what I was doing! And don't tell me what to do!"

As they expected, Anne got there first. She always loved hanging out with other omegas, so it made sense that she would want to show up before their other guests to hang out with Hosuh. What they didn't expect, however, was that Gavin would be with her. Sure, it was nice to see his little brother, but Stephen really would have liked a heads up. 

Like, a simple 'Hey, I'm bringing your younger brother who also happens to be an omega over to your house even though I know there will be single Alphas there! Hope you don't mind!' wouldn't be too hard. Now, instead of enjoying the evening like he'd _p_ _lanned_ , he was going to spend it watching his baby brother and making sure none of his friends made any moves towards him. 

Still, it was nice to see him. 

"Hey! How's it going?" Gavin asked, giving his brother a quick hug, "How's the mated life?"

"Same as it was the last five times you asked that," Stephen shrugged, "Why the hell are you here?"

"Ouch, I'm wounded," The omega laughed, "I'm here because Anne invited me! She didn't want to drive after her heat so she asked me to."

"Her heat just ended? Why is she out of the house then?"

"Because she's got a life, ya know." 

The brothers glanced over to where the other omegas were sitting, with Anne curled up right next to Hosuh. She looked a little worse for wear, almost exhausted, but she was still talking excitedly with her friend. Though her head was dropping and Hosuh let her rest her head on his lap, prompting her to nuzzle her face against his stomach. The sight, which should have made Stephen's inner alpha scream in indignation, actually made him relax. He didn't know why, and he couldn't explain it if he wanted to.

Until, of course, Anne began talking again.

"You smell like you're pregnant, you know." 

"Wait, what?" Hosuh asked, glancing at his mate. Both of the brothers were silent, eyes wide, and they were staring at Anne. He looked back at the other omega and he felt his heart clench as he spoke. "I smell like I'm- Like, what?"

"Like you're pregnant. You never smell like flowers, but you reek of it right here." She nuzzled her face back against his stomach, causing him to lean over as a reaction with mild laughter.

"Th- Oh man, Anne, there's no way-"

"You should take a test!" Gavin suggested, coming to his senses far faster than his alpha of a brother. It made sense to him that Hosuh should be pregnant, and he could smell it as he got closer. When it came to pregnancy, an omega's nose was ten times as sensitive as an Alpha's, so it was likely that Stephen couldn't even smell the baby if that were the case.

"Yeah! Take a test!" Anne insisted, her energy restored as she sat up, "Go! Do it!"

"I can't believe you two, I'm not- My heat is coming up."

"No no, Hos," Stephen said suddenly, "Hosuh, the symptoms of your heat coming. They're the same."

"What?" The three omegas said, staring at the alpha in the room with near-identical incredulous stares. 

"You nest, a normal pregnancy thing. You clean, a symptom of nesting. You crave sweet things, which is pretty normal when you're pregnant, and what's the last symptom?" 

Something clicked in Hosuh's head then. The last symptom of his heat coming was nausea. Or... It could be morning sickness. Was he really? Could he be? He didn't want to get his hopes up. He'd gotten his hopes up so many times only to have it come crashing down. 

"Fine, I'll go take a test." He sighed, getting up and heading to the bathroom. He knew from experience that the waiting was the worst part of these tests, and he did not want to be around his guests while waiting, so he sat in the bathroom with the door locked while he waited. The voices of his friends and mate drifted in, with Gavin and Anne telling Stephen not to worry, no matter what the results were. Hosuh knew what Stephen would say to that, the same thing he always said whenever someone told him what to do. No matter who they were, or how long he'd known them, Stephen always said the same thing. It was one of the things he loved about his mate; he either knew exactly what would happen or had no clue whatsoever. There was no in-between. 

There was a soft beep and he sighed, resigning himself to the fate of seeing the same single pink line waiting for him when he looked at it. But what was there instead made his whole body shake, tears welling up as he thought over the last two years of disappointment after disappointment, test after test, of what seemed like endless doctor's visits, all of it leading up to this.

"Holy shit... I'm pregnant."


End file.
